Jeria Eagles
The Jeria Eagles are one of the oldest and most prestigious organisations within the Terelain military. Only the greatest warriors in the Kingdom are even considered for invitation to the Trial of the Blade which is the induction ritual that all the Eagles undergo. Of those who have undergone the rite very few have suceeded and entered the ranks of the Eagles. In order to be recommended for the Trial, a potential member must have an exemplary military record, generally this means having finished at the top of their class in the Royal Academy of War and being a decorated veterans of multiple campaigns. Most Jeria Eagles have seen more than five centuries of active duty before undergoing the Trial of the Blade. ''History The first mention of the Jeria Eagles on record is of a successful skirmish in which the Eagles participated during the wars between the newly established Kingdom of Oberoth, the precursor to the Second Kingdom, and the surrounding city-states. The actual passage reads "It was as the Aldarethan infantry was scouting our west flank that a small regiment, hailing from the far-off mountain village called Jeria, and bearing a standard depicting a silver eagle, broke with the main group and attacked the enemy with such ferocity as to cause them to break and flee in panic" Over the next few centuries the regiment gained in fame and its exploits became legendary. However it was not until the Eagles saved Queen Siara the Black during a battle with a well-organised band of Isthenir slavers, that the Eagles took their place as the most elite unit in the military. Queen Siara personally awarded the regiment with the Star of Oberoth and gave them the status of Royal Infantry Regiment. This sign of royal favour thrust the Eagles into the centre of many notable battles over the next thousand years. Since its formation thirty-three thousand years ago, the entire Eagles regiment has been destroyed six times, each time the name and traditions of the Eagles have been taken up by a new generation. The most famous instance of the destruction of this famed regiment occurred during the Seventh Siege of Der'Morlain, more commonly called the Fall of Der'Morlain during the First Great War during the Fourth Age. It was during the final days of the siege and the defenders had been driven to the Citadel of the Dying Sun, the central keep and last line of defense for the city. The Eagles and approximately two hundred others elected to remain behind and buy time so that the other survivors of the garrison could escort the fleeing civilian populace to safety. For three days and nights the Eagles and their comrades fought against an enemy force a thousand times larger. According to legend even after the keep was breached a final time the Eagles managed to rally the defenders a final time and actually charged the enemy's centre. It is known that of the two hundred and fifty men that died in those last few days of desperate defiance only one man, Commander Orion Elidran the leader of the Eagles, survived. With the advent of the Seventh Age and the formation of the Royal Stellar Navy the Jeria Eagles were restructured from an infantry regiment to a fighter squadron. The Eagles are known to possess not only the best soldiers and pilots in the Kingdom but also the most advanced weaponry, both personal and on their fighters, and ships. It is not uncommon to see the Eagles flying prototype fighters that are years away from fleet-wide deployment such as the Type VII Claw Interceptor or the Chimera Class Multirole Fighter. At this time the Eagles are based aboard the Modified Isaia Class Carrier RNV Aldareth. Attackers are advised to keep a wide berth from this ship as, not only is it protected by the Eagles, but nine other elite squadrons and the most advanced anti-fighter weaponry developed by the Star Kingdom. It is also heavily armoured and shielded. The current Lord Admiral in command of the Grand Fleet of the Kingdom, Jikan Kiera, is a former Eagle and it is widely rumoured that he is a descendant of the people of the village of Jeria, although the actual village of Jeria no longer exists.